


Nie jego sprawa

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Season/Series 05, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, in heaven, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Wciąż tak uważał. Postępował dobrze, prawda?





	Nie jego sprawa

„Uważa, że to nie jego sprawa” brzęczało mu w uszach. To naprawdę nie była jego sprawa, okej? Już i tak interweniował zbyt wiele razy.

Tylko dlaczego czuł się tak potwornie? W końcu postępował słusznie, prawda?

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał anioł, któremu pokazał się w zupełnie innej, niechuckowej postaci.

Pierwszemu od wieków i to jeszcze w Niebie.

— Tak — powiedział. — Dziękuję, że byłeś dziś moim pośrednikiem. Nie powinienem się ujawniać.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Joshua, który pomimo swej postaci, brzmiał jak małe dziecko stęsknione za nieobecnym ojcem.

— To wciąż nie jest moja sprawa. — Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść.

— To co nią jest? — usłyszał, nim zniknął.


End file.
